1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of device manufacturing. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an improved device for enabling safe and clean handling of substrates without touching the fragile substrate faces.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Attempts have been made to automate the handling and transfer of thin substrates during ion implantation, sputter coating and other processes. Such handling and transfer has been aimed at preventing contamination, abrasion or damage to the substrates and at achieving a high throughput in terms of the number of substrates processed per unit time.
Substrate cassettes are often used to hold a plurality of substrates for storage and transport before and after processing. Automated substrate transfer systems may be employed to remove substrates from the cassette and to place the substrates in a container or carrier for transfer to a processing chamber where one or more deposition, implantation or other treatment processes can be performed on the substrates.
Substrate handling devices are used to transfer individual substrates between a cassette and a transfer container or carrier. A problem with current substrate handlers is that they can contact a portion of the substrate faces. This is undesirable because such contact can cause damage to the substrate faces.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for transferring substrates between cassettes and containers or carriers. The system and method should provide consistent and reliable engagement of the substrate to eliminate substrate face damage that can otherwise occur by dropping, by contact with of the substrate face, or by contacting other substrates.